


Cafferine

by MyDaydreamWorld



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Caffeine, Gen, Jason Misses The Modern World, Pythagoras is curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDaydreamWorld/pseuds/MyDaydreamWorld
Summary: A drink that combats tiredness, Pythagoras wants to know more.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Cafferine

**Author's Note:**

> A story written in 2016.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Pythagoras soon learned that Jason wasn't really an morning person, it wasn't a big deal as Hercules was also grumpy like a bear first thing in the morning. Food seem to make Hercules an more likable person. Jason just needed to be left alone and have a bit of quite untill he was ready to have any sort conversation.

But when Jason mumble something about needing caffeine (not of the first time) Pythagoras couldn't help but to ask questions. "What is caffeine?" He guess it was something from the land Jason grow up in. Pythagoras suspected Jason must had grow up in very different land to the one they were in now. It must of been very different as Jason didn't know any of the customs or the gods in or around Atlantis.

Jason paused for an moment, Pythagoras could see him thinking something out in his head before answering, Jason hardly ever talked about far off land he had come from - and if he did he always careful about what he said. The only thing he and Hercules knew was that the Oracle had told Jason he couldn't tell no one were he grew up. And he and Hercules didn't want to upset the gods. "Its in a drink, that helps wake you up." said Jason some what vaguely. 

That grabbed Pythagoras attention, a drink that combats drowsiness - that was very interesting. He wondered about the science begin it. Jason might not want to talk about it but Pythagoras was going to risk irritating Jason for the sake of science. "How dose it work?" he asked 

Jason shrugged a little "I don't know, it just dose." 

"Where dose this... Caffeine come from?" Pressed Pythagoras - he really wanted to know as much as he could about this. 

"Nowhere near here" Jason answers were short. Like anything he or Hercules asked about the strange Land Jason had come from.

"Is it from your land?" asked Pythagoras - he remembered that Jason meant to have been born in Atlantis - so he corrected himself. "Is it from the land you grow up in?" 

"It's commonly traded." said Jason "It's a big traded..." 

"If traders are involved maybe we can get a hold of some" said Pythagoras he had meet traders from all over the place. Surely one of them had hear of this caffeine stuff."

"I doubt it," said Jason slowly obviously choosing his words carefully "Were I grown up... It's very far away from here... no one here been to the land I grew up in." 

"If you got here I am sure traders could get here too" said Pythagoras logically - he wanted to know more about the land Jason come from, but knew better than to ask. But surly Jason couldn't be the only person that been to this land. 

To his surprise Jason seem to find this amusing "Trust me, I won't meet anyone here from were I am from... I'm still not sure how actually how I got here in the first place," 

Pythagoras remember the day he meet an very confused Jason, he rumble some nonsense and didn't know where he was. He and Hercules had an theory that Jason was in some kind of shipwreck, Jason neither confirmed or denied this - but it was the only thing that made sense. Jason had to of been in a shipwreck and the gods saved him and brought him back to the place he was born. The gods wanted Jason to be here - that was clear as day. 

"If you wanted to return how would you?" Asked Pythagoras. Jason never express a wish to get back to this land. 

"Are you trying to get rid of me."

"Of course not" said Pythagoras "But if you are unsure how you got here, how could you return to your land one day if you wished?" It was a promble and all prombles needed solving. 

"I don't think I will be able too," said Jason "Anyway seem like destiny has tie me here...the land I grown up in... It's probably best if I forget about it...and about everything there... and forget about caffeine drinks..." 

Pythagoras felt a little bad for Jason. He must still feel out of place in this land. 

."Well I'm going to fine some work" said Jason leaving the house. Pythagoras guessed he may of asked one too many questions, Pythagoras would love to examine this magic drink but it look like it wasn't going to happen. So since Jason and Hercules were out of the house (and hopefully for once not causing trouble) Pythagoras set to work on his triangles because there was something quite special about triangles.


End file.
